Blood and Gore in a new world
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Percy and a team of soldiers and civilians scientists were cryo frozen for over a hundred years in a military bunker. They were supposed to rebuild humanity if anything happened and that is what happened. Most of the human race perished in an epidemic seventy years ago. Now they try to bring order in a chaotic world and do evil things on the way. But their will be romance.RaitedT/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. How are you. So, this is an apocalypse story but it will mainly not be centered around staying alive but rebuilding a world. But doing that will require sacrifice. They will need to go against anything they believe in and every one will lose their innocence on the way. They will resort to things like slavery to kick-start an economy but they will also personally use slaves for their amusement. Yeah, they will do lots of questionable things but in the end things will turn out right. So a group of soldiers and scientists get cryo frozen in a massive underground bunker for over a hundred years. Finally they wake up when the batteries of their cryo chambers run low and they are woken up. They leave the bunker and find a world very different. War lords control the lands and slavery is an everyday thing. The old cities are dead and the human race is reduced to only a fraction of what it used to be by a virus that keeps breaking out and keeps the human race in a low number and makes building a real civilisation impossible.**

**Warning. This story will contain slavery, forced prostitution ( yeah lemons too), gore, torture, genocide and lots of other ugly things. If you mind then leave a Review. So this is no story for children.**

When I woke up I felt cold. I kept my eyes closed until I heard a familiar female voice echoed through the haze that was my mind. "Commander. Can you hear me? Commander Jackson?"

After a short struggle I manage to open my eyes. "Don´t try to get up. We got you out of the cryo chamber less then a hour ago." Finally my eyes started working again and I saw Calypso hovering over me. It was apparent that she had just woken up out off cryo herself. The seventeen year old was naked and her hair was still wet from molten ice.

"The computer woke me up first and I woke up Specialist Charles Beckendorf as ordered so he could gain access to environmental controls and pressurize the rest of the base. We can wake up the rest of the uniforms and civilian assets. Plus we need to start the reactor to get of axillary power and for that we need the engineer crew which is frozen on this level...Commander, I know you are full of meds and just woke up but could you please not stare at my breasts." I blinked a few times and tried to sit up but was pushed back down by the doctor. "Your body temperature is still low. Stay down for a few more minutes. Now I am going to grab some scrubs and a lab coat because if all the men react to the meds like you do I would be the centre of every man´s fantasies here."

I gave her a apologetic smile. "There is a uniform in the locker over there for you sir." She smiled at me gently and put a hand on my shoulder. Then she turned around and I found myself staring at her ass as she left the room. I scolded myself for my lack of professionalism and got up. I noticed how stiff I was but that wasn´t a surprise considering that I had been frozen for a while. I unsealed the locker and waited until the hissing stopped and the previously vacumised locker was filled with air. Finally the hissing stopped and I opened the door and found my folded uniform waiting for me. First I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and then I chose my camo outfit over my formal uniform. I pulled on some socks and combat boots. I strapped my holster around my leg and pushed my Sig Sauer P226 NAVY into my hustler.

Then I picked up my golden medal. It was an eagle holding a trident and a flintlock rife in it´s claws in front of an anchor. I smiled at it fondly because it represented who I was and then I pinned it to my chest. After that I squared my shoulder and walked to Calypso´s office and saw her pulling a lab coat over a some blue scrubs. She had a towel wrapped around her head to keep her cloths dry.

"What is the status." Calypso shrugged. "The computer started a auto activation for me when the power levels dropped to a critical. We need to get everyone out of their cryo chambers. We are going to awake the tech and medical crew first as planned to get main power online again by getting the reactor running. Well the tech crew is. Then we are going to get the rest of the men out and find out what really happened and what months or year it is. Our primary power reserves last for about seventy-five years as you know so this could be a problem." I nodded. A hatch opened again and the massive figure of Specialist Beckendorf entered the room. "Good to see you up Commander. I pressurised this level so we can wake up the medical crew and the tech crew and get things running. Doc. there are eighty five people that we need to wake up ASAP so lets get going." He handed us helmets with lights attached to them and high power flash lights. We pulled on the helmets and turned our lights on. Then I followed the two back through the hatch and down the long dark hallways. The only light came from the emergency lights and and our lamps. Finally we reached our destination and Beckendorf opened the hatch and we entered the large room. There were cryo pods were standing around in regular intervals room. Beckendorf walked to a large lever in the wall and pulled it. Suddenly all the lights in the ceiling came to life. I had to cover my eyes for a few seconds to get used to the lights. "Okay doc. Get to work. You have main power in this room but we are running over batteries so we only have about forty eight hours to get the reactor running."

Calypso nodded and turned on the computers on a desk in the corner. "It is crazy when you consider that this room was vacuumised since the mountain was sealed of and as far as I can tell by the power levels that was bout seventy five years ago." I shrugged. "How is it going?" I asked Calypso. "I activated the automatic reawakening sequence for all pods in this chamber. Sir, Senator Hestia is in pod 024." I nodded. I may be the military commander of this base but she was the boss. Of course I could run a military dictatorship but I like every one in this base had a huge amount of respect for the senator so no one would dare question her authority. It was kind of funny. I was sixteen and Calypso was seventeen. We were a part of this second chance project and were raised in the military since birth. I and my SEAL team on this base were specially chosen, trained and raised to provide a second chance. If something happened to humanity we would try to give the human race a second chance but my seventeen team mates were still frozen along with fifty members of the Delta force and also fifty rangers. Then there were about seven hundred marines and nine hundred hundred hand picked civilians.

Pulse we also had maintenance crews for aircraft and vehicles that were stored in this place. We had cooks and scientists of all categories. Of course this underground bunker could be manned by over twenty thousand people but the rest of the base was used as storage space so we would work at full capacity for seven years. This base had a synthetic fuel plant which could turn any kind of biomass into fuel. Which meant we could use mode lawn, dead animal and even human corpses, left over food and every thing to create fuel. We had most components to kick start an economy. The only thing that we really lacked was manpower. Ohh and this base was build on an iron mine so we could also do some mining. We had farming equipment and everything else we needed to grow crops. Plus we also had a algae plant which could give us some nourishment and which could power our fuel plant.

We also had a nuclear reactor which could run fifty years and enough spare uranium to run it for another hundred. By then we hopefully had another means to produce power.

Suddenly all the cryo tubes opened with a hiss. "Okay, their body temperatures have been raised to a life sustaining level. I flooded their systems with adrenalin before warming them to get them up faster". The doctor told us were to find thermo blankets and cover the sleeping people. Then I walked to the senators bed and sat down next to her. About a hour later the young woman slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Good morning Hestia." I greeted her. "How long...how long was I out." She asked faintly. I shrugged. "From what we can tell at least seventy five years have passed." She nodded. I got up and handed her a pair of bath robes and helped the thirty year old woman sit up and pull it on. "We are waking everyone up and then bringing the reactor online ASAP. We should be able to head to the surface in less then three day´s. As soon as main power is online we will send out a priority military transmission to the pentagon and white house." I informed her. She gave me a faint smile. "Thank you for waking me up." The woman mumbled. "What? Did you think I was dare do anything with out you mam. No, we need you plus your authority is unchallenged as long as you continue being yourself and as wise as you are. No one will ever dare to pull of a cue against you while I am around." I looked around. Everyone was in different stadium between a icicle and awake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - line breaker - - - - - - - - - - - - -

two hours later.

By now every one was awake and we had pressurised the power pant four levels under us and sent down the tech crew via ventilation shaft and fast rope. They were working as hard as they could to get the powerplant up and running. We would be at full power in ten hours. At the moment the medical crew was waking up two hundred US Marine icicle´s in the level above us. Sadly the seven elevators would only be working when the power plant was running.

I sat in my office in front of my heavy desk. Sadly my computer was offline until we had enough power. But the chair was nice. My office door opened and Calypso stuck her head in. "Commander. Get some sleep. By the time you wake up we will have power to all systems and we will have woken up about half of our people and reclaimed about six more levels of the bunker. "

I looked at her annoyed. "I can´t sleep-" She cut me off. "Go back to sleep commander. That is a order sir. I am the leading medical officer so I can give that order." I glared at Calypso but got to my feet and left to my quarters wich hadn´t changed a bit in the last seventy-five years. Plus some one had made my bed. I lied down and closed my eyes.

**So this is the first chapter. Well have fun and tell me what you think... If you have Idea´s feel free to share it with me. No, I will not sugar coat this story. Percy and Annabeth (who lives in the post exodus world and meet under unpleasant circumstances and their relationship will be more than questionable in the beginning but they will manage to fall in love after a while. Well fall in love after her hating him for a long is one of Percy´s soldiers and Jason is on the run from a warlord with Annabeth together with a few teenagers in the real world. They will also work. Frank is also on of Percy´s men and Hazel is a from the real world. Turns out that this is one messy world and they will get together and meet. So please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I hope you have fun. Sadly this chapter is very badly written due to me being tired and everything. I hope you have fun. **

**Okay. Percy Percy is sixteen like Piper. Calypso is seventeen and so on. But Percy and his SEAL team are the only minors. Everyone else is grown up**

**To Guest: Sorry but there will be Percabeth lemons a lot more really then Percabeth itself. Yeah things will get really messy and kind of mean. But there will be Percabeth in the end.**

**To A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant: Really. That is so sweet of you. :) Feel the hugs. **

**To Mikeo: Haha thanks.**

**To Mikeo: Yeah I am.**

**To Guest: Damn I keep forgetting about those two characters because they are not that important. Okay I will try my best to bring them in. Thanks for your imput.**

**Ton Thalia2275: Thankyou mate.**

**Okay. Percy Percy is sixteen like Piper. Calypso is seventeen and so on. But Percy and his SEAL team are the only minors. Everyone else is grown up**

Percy pov.

Some one shook my shoulder and I jerked awake. It took a few seconds for me to run through everything that happened. "Wake up sir." I opened my eyes and grinned when I saw who it was. It was Piper (she is seventeen). "Good morning sis." I quickly got up. "How was I out." Only a few hours. Calypso wanted to keep you sleep for a while but Hestia put her foot down and said should be awake."

I nodded and we left the room. To my pleasant surprise the lights were on. "Wait I thought we needed ten hours to get the reactor online."

Jason shrugged. "I guess they were already working on it for two hours before you went to bed and you were out for about nine hours so-" I cut her of with a hand gesture. "You said I was out for a few hours." Piper shrugged.

"Well considering that we were frozen for 105.6 years so in comparison your nap was really short." I glared at him. "Well, we woke everyone up and are now checking out Sub level 19-20 to find out the status of our stores. So far everything worked out. Ohh we have some deep frozen food left but most of our food is comprised of military rations. That is all we will have until we find more. We also need to start farming in case some thing compromises our food supply. So we need to scout the surface." I nodded and we reached the command centre. "Well Piper. Report to Reyna and find out what you can do to help. " She saluted and walked away.

I stepped into the command centre. The only light came from computer screens and a plotting screen. There were officers sitting in front of counsels. I could tell they were running a diagnose...105.6 years. That means they recharged our power supplies seventy five years ago." Hestia walked over to me. She was wearing a blouse and suite pants. "Good morning Jackson. The mortal world left an entry for us last time they looked by to re power the base. They are saying that a epidemic broke out in China and is spreading quickly. If we wake up it means that they aren´t able to resupply us and that we should check things out. They also wish us luck if things went south."

I grimaced. "This sucks."

-line breaker-

The main base was hidden under a mountain range. It had twenty sub levels and the top sub level was four hundred feet under ground. On ground level there was a hidden door in the side of the mountain that looked like a stone wall. Behind it was a hanger. Inside the hanger we had four AH-46 Apache´s gunships, six black hawks, two Chinook, three Osprey´s, two F35s and a AC-130 transport aircraft plus a AC-130 air born artillery. We also had five predators and three global hawks.

Then we also had about forty military humvee´s and other troop transport trucks. Then we had two dozen Bradley light tanks and six M1A1 Abraham´s tanks. We also had three cargo trucks and a hell of a lot spare parts and stuff to fire. We could last for lond time because my trucks were modified to run on power cells. Ohh and they started the algae farm so we can produce fuel for ourselves. I know we have huge reserves but it would still be better to stand on our own legs" Hestia added. I nodded.

I looked at the screens. "So, it seemed that the epidemic wiped out most or all of the human race." She muttered. I nodded. "We will find out more soon. I will order a reckon mission." I picked up the phone and dialled the maintenance section. (Every member of the expedition had his own cabin. The size depends on his rank.) " Beckendorf, This is Commander Jackson.""What can I do for you sir?"

"Prepare a predator drone and a global hawk. We need to do some recon. Launch them as soon as we send out the first team and checked out the porch."Ohh and double check the TNS (Terrain Navigation System. It works by scanning for landmarks that are preloaded into the computer and estimates were it is.)

"Yes sir. I will get to it at ones."

I ended the call. The porch was a clever disguised air field. It was a mile long thirty feet wide rubber rug made of thousands of small honeycomb chapped boxes. The advantage was that grass could grow on it but the rug still provided the stability to let air planes lift of and land on it.

It was good that our base was directly at the edge of the mountain range or else we would never have enough space to land or start a AC-130 or a drone. Our F-35´s could land and lift of vertical.

"Mam. I can give your an update quite soon." Hestia nodded. "Okay. It is my turn to sleep. It´s been one hell of a day. File a report when I wake up." I salute the senator and she leaves the command centre. I sit down and stare the the large screen. It was showing us every thing that our sensors told us about the outside world. We had no surveillance camera´s because they would never survive that long so they left it to us to install new ones when we needed them.

Annabeth pov.

The cell door opened and the war lord Kronos entered the prison. I hugged my legs to my chest. "You are lucky. I will not be keeping you for myself. You are way to skinny for my taste anyway. I will give you as a present to my second in command, Luke in a few days.

He will get have his way with you." Suddenly he kicked me in the side. The strength of the kick knocked me over and crushed all the air of my lungs leaving me on the floor, gasping for breath and clutching my side.

I fell on my side and gasped for breath. It had been going like this for days. I had been the leader of a small quest to find runaway teenagers and bring them to our hide out, camp halfblood.. We were hiding out in a old church until four days ago, Luke and his friends coughed up to us. I had seen Thalia being raped in front of my and her brothers eyes. Two days ago they were sold to a warlord named Hades in a trade agreement. From what I heard Thalia was going to teach Hades son, a guy named Nico how to be with a girl and Jason was going to work as a cook.

Luke was a monster in my opinion. "You know. You are to skinny for my taste anyway. You have a great face but nothing to grab." I looked down at my bruised side and stomach. My ribs were clearly visible through my skin. Yeah. I didn´t get that much food and sleeping hungry happened a lot more often them me sleeping not being hungry.

"Luke however likes skinny girls like you. Well... we will have make sure you stay skinny for his birthday." He grinned and then his boot came flying toward my face. I heartbeat later blinding pain erupted in my temple. When I woke up again I was in a tent lying on a cot. A...well I think he was a doctor...okay a guy was sitting was sitting on a chair next to me and smiled. "Ahh You are awake just in time for Luke´s birthday. You were out for nearly four days. Kronos wants to give you to Luke in less then three hours." Suddenly I burst out in tears. I didn´t want to serve Luke. He was feared for his brutality. The doctor put a hand on my shoulder. "I´m sorry kid. I truly am."

I looked up at him with my gray eyes. "Please kill me. Tell them I had internal bleeding or something. I don´t want to end as Luke´s toy." I heard myself begging him. "Well well Chase. You don´t want to ruin Luke´s birthday present ." It was a black haired teenager with a eye patch. He was Luke´s lieutenant, Ethan Nakamura. He and Luke had raped Thalia.

Ethan chuckled. "You know. Perhaps Luke will share you when you get boring. Doc. I trust nothing will happen to her for your sake." The so called doc nodded and Ethan left the tent. "Sorry girl." He smiled at me sadly. "One tip. Try not to run away. You have a explosive collar around our neck that Luke can blow you you up in case you run away." I looked at him in horror and managed to lift my hand (she is very week. She is underfed and her body can not take to much more punishment.) to me throat. There was a heavy metal collar around my neck. A sense of relief spread to me. Luke would not enjoy me to long.

The moment he was not careful I would run so far until the collar blew me to Mars and if I got the chance I would kill Luke on the way and free this world of at least one evil person. I could also not tell him were camp halfblood was. But there was no chance to get out before tonight. Much to early Ethan came back and dragged me out of the tent. There were the members of Kronos militia every were. They were drinking and laughing and doing not very nice things to their slaves. They didn´t even have the decency of raping the less lucky people some were more private.

No, they turned it into a group sport. Okay, tonight I would belong to the unlucky ones. Then I saw Luke. He was sitting next to Kronos and was grinning at me hungrily. Something cold spread in my stomach as I saw the cold eyes mustering my thin body with glinting animal like eyes. I bit my lip to not start crying. Some of the men around me were jeering at me.

We reached Luke much to early and the pig pulled me on his lap and forced his lips on mine. Then I couldn´t hold myself and started sobbing so hard I barely noticed him ripping my cloths of. Just before Luke could really get started the sound of very large guns shooting with a higher firing rate then I ever heard before. There was panicked screaming from Kronos followers as bullets tore though the tightly packed mass of humans mowing them down with in seconds, turning the air around them into red mist.

Luke pushed me of him and pulled out his pistol and waved it around wildly until Kronos grabbed his arm and dragged him after him away from the fight. Suddenly I saw the attackers. They were garbed in pre exodus military gear (she read books so she knows what they look like, They also have movies from before the exodus so they know how the technology looked like.) plus they were holding pre exodus full automatic rifles and they were moving into the camp in a wide line and shooting at everyone holding a weapon.

I did the only sensible thing and continued sobbing on the ground like a pathetic little kid. Suddenly my thigh exploded in pain and I gave of a piercing scream as a stray bullet hit me.

Finally everything was quite apart from a few of Kronos men and their slaves begging for mercy or whimpering on the ground doomed to die from their injuries. The attackers were yelling at everyone to get on their knees and put their hands behind their heads and when ever some one dared to get up or move was shot dead with in a heartbeat.

The guns they were carrying looked a lot more impressive then the home built, improvised ones the gangs used. Then the pain of my leg was slowly blinded me. Suddenly some one turned me on my back and I looked into the face of a girl with beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. She had a helmet with attached goggles on her head.

"Hey there girl. Hang in there. We are going to patch you up. Tell me, what is your name?"

I looked up at the girl feeling very faint all of the sudden. "Annabeth." I whispered. "What is yours?"

"My name is Piper." Suddenly my vision went dark and I heard Piper screaming for a medic and then I dropped into the void.

Suddenly I jerked awake panting heavily. I was still inside my cabin at camp. I slowly calmed down. This was a crazy dream.

**Okay, That was it. I am not that happy about the quality of my work in this chapter. If you think there is to much brutality and people doing bad things in this story then stop reading. There will be a lot more bad things happening in this story including lots of slavery, rape genocide and other mean things. Please please Review  
**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Info: The bunker like all modern bunker has no direct contact with the rock. That means the metal and concrete have no direct contacted to the mountain around it. There is a three-foot gap between rock and bunker itself. The bunker is standing on thousands of shock lifters that absorb strong vibrations like earth quakes and the seismic shock waves from nuclear explosions.)**

**(Ohh. Charles is twenty one like Luke. Ohh and if you want to know who Percy will sleep with in this story then feel free to ask.)**

**To Thalia2275: Thank you.**

**To xxShafferxx: Here you go. Thank you. It is a pleasure to entertain.**

**To : Okay, here you go.**

**Next day.**

Percy pov.

Hestia, Piper and I were standing in the elevator driving up the 400ft to the ground level hangar bay.

Finally the high speed elevator came to a stop and opened. We walked down the long hallway and passed a security checkpoint manned by a marine. He let us through and we passed the open 10x10 ft blast door at the end of the hallway. The door was about two foot thick and weighed about forty tones but was balanced out so well you could open and close it just by pushing it along with a single hand.

It was impressive. Finally we were looking down at the huge hanger hall from a balcony. There were large lamps on the sealing. The walls were a cold gray and the floor was made of concrete. There were some technician tending to the other vehicles but most of the technicians were surrounding the two drones and assembling them. We walked down a metal stare well and onto the hangar bay. "So Jackson. Do you want to tell me what´s going on? I don´t want to read that report." I chuckled. "I don´t have it finished anyway-" As it turns out the drones were never assembled so we have to do it ourselves. Luckily putting together a drone is like building a Lego set. I, Piper and some of my team members ones did it and it is theoretically easy. The only hard part is that some parts are bulky but we did it with in twenty four hours. Theses guys are pros at putting things together so we should be ready very soon.

Suddenly their was a loud thud. I spun around and saw Hestia lying on the floor out cold. She ran into the wing of a F-35. How did she do that? The wing was no were close to the path we were walking on. There was a yellow lines that marked what no to cross if you did know what you were doing. Beckendorf (I hope I spelled that right because if I did...he has a German second name. If his name was 'Charles von Beckendorf he would have like a english/prussian aristocratic name. First name English, last name prussian. Lol but anyway. The last name is German) ran over to us worried. "What happened sir?" I looked down at Hestia in shock. "She bumped her head on the wing of a F-35." He stares at me shocked. "How did she do that?" It was unheard with. The first thing you learned when aloud in a hanger filled with expensive things is how to move in it. Obviously no one had told her the rules. "Sir, she is out cold and has a cut on her forehead." Piper reported but I wasn´t really listening. Charles and I were trying to understand how you could be so...ahm blind to not see that large aircraft wing in front of your face... "Commander? Sir? Are you listening to me?" Finally I noticed that Piper meant me. "Sorry Piper. What´s the problem?"

She glared at me. "Hestia is out cold and has a ugly cut on her forehead." I have to admit I already stopped listening to her before she started talking. I vaguely heard her saying something about bringing her to the med bay. Piper lifted Hestia on to her shoulder and jogged back to the elevator. Charles and I looked at each other. Then we noticed that every one else was looking at us strangely. "Get back to work." My friend yelled at his people. Then we gave each other a challenging look.

"Beckendorf, I know we shouldn´t be amused that the senator is hurt but did you perhaps already install the security cams?"

He grinned. "They cameras inside the base were always installed because there is no wind and rain to damage them inside so yes."

I looked at him innocently. "I believe we should inspect them." Beckendorf nodded carefully. "Yeah, you know...for safety reasons."

"Yeah...we should show the video to everyone to present how not to act in a hangar and what can happen." I suggested. My old friend nodded. "Yeah. We should inspect the video. My people are more then able to assembly those drones with out me. Safety procedures are quite important and we should take them very serious." We turned around as one and headed toward the security office.

- - - - - - - - - line breaker - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later

The drones were assembled and in the air. We had the predator circling eight miles around the perimeter of our base and we had a global hawk flying at 45000ft over north America looking for settlements. Sadly we had no satellite data steam so we would need to analyse the footage when the drone returned to base. But at least we got some Intel now from the predator. Our radio systems could actively control the predator because it was close enough. The global hawk would navigate itself. Hestia had insisted on being here even though she had a concussion and her head wound had to be stitched and she was sitting in a wheel chair. Six delta force operatives had taken formation around Hestia and Piper and two other SEALs named Martin Gonzales and Jon Ralso´s had taken a protective formation in front of me. The marines had manned two M1A1´s, four Bradley´s and a dozen Humvees with fifty calibre machine guns on top and had taken position behind us. Also a hundred marines had geared up around us. I know this was overly careful but for all we knew there could be a city in front of us.."Okay. Open the door." Hestia ordered. Suddenly alarm lights started blinking and alarm bells started ringing as the massive blast doors behind us closed and the stonewall/garage gate slowly opened and sunlight flooded the hanger for the first time in a century.

**Here you go mate. I hope you have lot´s of fun.. Ohh and it´s my 18th birthday. Now listen. I know I make mistakes each chapter. I will read it on my phone tomorrow and then go over the text again. So yeah. The plot will get started next chapter. We will meet a few new characters. Okay then. Have fun.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ohh- The military personal calls Percy the old man behind his back as a pun because he is so young)**

** Have fun everyone. :D This chapter is for all you.**

**Well then. Have fun people. I turned 18 on the 13th of August. Well then people have fun. **

**To Guest: Thank you. **

**To : Nop you are awesome.**

**To vitimontherun: Nop. It will be Percabeth in the end even if it will be a long and stony road.**

**To solstar16: This story won´t be bright.**

Piper pov.

I scanned the countryside ahead of us and noticed that it was quite empty. It felt great standing in the sun. Hestia sighed. "This is nice. Now let´s get back to business."

Percy nodded. "Okay, inform the civilian crews to get ready to build a surface settlement and so start farming. What ever there job is they should begin doing it. Beckendorf, get those drones flight ready. I will be in the command centre to check everything out.

-line breaker-

six hours later-

Percy pov.

The predator already completed it´s survey and the global hawk wasn´t expected back in another eight-teen hours. This was tiring. Everyone wanted something from me. I was sitting in my office in a meeting with our agriculture expert and Beckendorf who was supposed to oversee the building of a surface settlement in will now.

Finally some one knocked on the door. "Please come in." Demeter was a odd, small woman. Her hair looked like a wicker basket and she was known to be obsessed with cereal. I folded my hands and leaned back as the two entered my office and sat down in the two charges facing my desk. Demeter pursed her lips. "Sir. I need manpower to get the fields running. If we start today we are already cutting it close and I am not to eager about eating military rations for the rest of the year. We need to plant crops and prepare fields and I need manpower to do it."

I nodded. This was clear to me. "How many did you need?" I paused. It was obvious that I would need to spend personal. That was the reason why I brought all those marines. They were the bitches for everything. They were strong, disciplined and durable. I had my special ops as military units. The marines were mostly meant as reserves and well manpower. "I need fifty." She said. I could tell by the way she said it that she needed more. She just didn´t want to annoy the uniform.

"Okay, you get one hundred fifty marines. They will report to you top side on one hour. Your job has top priority. Beckendorf. Grab the men you need and do it good. I don´t want to have to rebuild everything. You can get all the wood you need from a forest two clicks west from here. Dismissed." The two got up and left the office with out another word.

I sighed and got up. Then I pulled on my officers cap and left the room and headed into the command centre. I noticed that the predator was in the air again and it seemed to be circling a small town or village. Before the exodus it would have had about one or two thousand inhabitants. I walked down into the command centre and stepped next to a marine officer named Reyna. "Reyna. What is this? "

She looked at me surprised. "Ohh. We thought we could do a bit more reckon before the global hawk came back and found this village forty clicks out. Our first estimate suggest that the village is nearly empty. Only about two or three hundred inhabitants. One quarter of the inhabitants are suspected to be slaves judging by there collars. Reyna pressed a few buttons on the console in front of her and picture that was being projected on the wall magnified on one of the people in the village and could make out a thick metal collar his neck. I nodded. "Well, I was thinking you could send out some one from our uniforms to check it out." I nodded. "I will do it myself."

"No you won´t." I spun around. Hestia stood behind me personally. "You are my most qualified military commander. You are not leaving this place on a reckon ops."

"I will do it." I looked around and saw Piper approaching us. She was wearing the standard camo outfit and the eagle and trident pinned to her chest. She grinned. I glared at her. "It is risky P.-" The girl cut me off. "We completed the same training sir and trained for the same amount of time. I will take Chester with me. He will pose as body guard." I nodded. "Okay. What do you need?" Piper chuckled. "I need the deck crew to grab the oldest Jeep we have and make it look even older. Then we need some really old cloths and also ancient weapons."

I nodded. "Okay then. Piper, you file a operation plan by 14:00 and be ready to head out by 08:00 tomorrow morning."

Piper nodded, stood straight and saluted. "Sir yes sir." Then she turned around and left. I smiled at myself. "Hey Percy. I have a Idea. You seem really preoccupied with everything so from now on you leave all development projects to me and I leave all military ones to you. You are better at tearing things down anyway." Hestia started. I looked at her thankfully. "Yes please. I had twenty five meetings already today with civilians." I smiled at her gratefully. "You know, the reason why they come to you is because you have the manpower they need for the projects." I smiled. "I serve at your pleasure mam. If you need my marines then send in a memo and I will just write my name under it or something." Hestia nodded. "Okay then. Well I will be in my office because I as the civilian leader should not be spending to much time in the military headquarters and things are going to get busy. Now I know how you military people are are so if you pull any military operation off then please consult me. I am also responsible for our foreign politics so don´t take my cards away. I don´t want to be forced into a war because your people are trigger happy." I grinned at her but nodded.

Hestia turned around and left with her assistant stumbling after her. I turn to Reyna. "Have to geared up Deltas at her side at all times. When she is in the offices they stay in the front."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Are you expecting trouble?"

"No, but we can´t risk loosing her." Reyna nodded. "Will do sir."

-next morning 08:00

Piper pov.

I pulled on some old shabby short jeans and a old blouse. Then I strapped my sadly very modern hustler to my leg and dropped my NAVY P226 into it."Chester, hurry up mate." Chester nodded. The man was massive. Almost seven feet tall and extremely muscular. He grinned and shouldered an antique kalashnikov. The SEAL grinned at me and slapped my arm in a brotherly way with his dustbin sized hand...in other words he nearly knocked me of my feet. "Come on baby sis." I glared at him. For every SEAL I always was the baby sister...even to Percy and I was just as old as he was."

I pulled on some sandals and we left the ready room. To my surprise Hestia was waiting for us outside. She shook our hands and wished us luck. Then she was gone. Smiling I walked toward elevator three and got into it. Chester pressed the button to the ground level and leaned against the wall. "So, we are going to be the first out." I smiled. "Are you exited?"

"A little bit. I know this is nothing like you used to do but still. This is my first official operation." I grin up at him. Finally the elevator came to a stop and the door opened. To my surprise the old man...ahm I mean Commander Jackson was standing there in his officer's uniform. Good morning you two. Good luck. I will be watching from the command centre." I smiled and gave him a hug. "See you soon. The drinks are on you tonight."

He grins at me. "Okay. If you bring me a nice intelligence asset I will get you an orange juice. You are sixteen," I glared at him and gave him a second hug. Then we continued into the hanger were Beckendorf and a few of his men were standing around a very old and not that reliable looking Jeep. They looked very pleased with themselves and were grinning. "This is awesome." I mumble. Chester and Beckendorf bro hugged. It looked funny because both of them were so huge. Both of us climbed out into the Jeep. Suddenly alarms started blaring and lights started flashing and the three bast doors covering the tunnels that were leading into the mountain swung shut and sealed the mountain of to the world out side. Ones the doors sealed air tight the large front hangar doors opened. Chester turned the kee in the ignition and the engine came to life. Then we were on the way.

**Well then you awesome people. Have fun. You are so awesome. Please enjoy.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clarisse.

(She is a mercenary)

I sat down at a table in the bar and a slave come by and takes my order. To my displeasure a young girl sits down across from me. She had kaleidoscope eyes and I was about to get rude when I noticed that her eyes held the gaze of a hunter. The girl was really pretty and if she grew up around here she would have been grabbed from the streets a while ago by some war lord and turned into a private whore. I pulled out my revolver and dropped it on the table.

To my displeasure she pulled out a sleek and pre war looking gun. It was a Sig sauer P226. To be honest I had only seen a gun like that ones in my life because they wern´t produced in seventy years and this baby looked like it was fresh from the factory. Suddenly a huge blond guy also sat down at the table. The girl nodded to him.

"This is my body guard named Chester and I am Piper."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think I care."

Piper didn´t look that impressed. "So, I asked around who the best mercenary was around here and they sent me to you." Now interested I sat up strait. "You are offering me a job?"

"A long term job. My employers are new around here and have certain plans that require the expertise of some one like you."

I grin. This was worth a lot. From the way she talked I knew that she wasn´t with the warlords. They only employed woman as sex slaves. This woman also had a state of the art gun and moved like a huntress. She knew how to kill. Possibly even better then I did. That would mean that her employers ran a well organised organisation. Disciplined. Like soldiers. This was the perfect chance. "Okay, I am in if you can offer me something I want." She grinned at me. "How about the chance of a life time. We can offer you everything these people lack." I could tell that this was the best I was going to get.

"That gun you have. Are there more like that." Piper chuckled. "Lots more and also better." I nodded. "Okay. I´m in. Were will I meet your employers?"

The guy, Chester spoke next. "When are you ready to leave?"

"Now." They grinned looking pleased with them selves. "Then follow us."

Percy pov.

I ran my hands through my hair. Hestia and I were sitting in my office and cranking some numbers. We were quickly noticing that our plan had one massive flaw. We had much to few women.

Having that male to female ratio sucked when you are trying to build a society...and it would be a trigger for lots of future sexual violence. There was only one way to solve that problem.

We had to steal women. That meant slavery and yes. Not only as a labor force. We would have to take sex slaves. It was messy but necessary.

Of course neither Hestia nor I had dared say this out loud until now. "We need slavery unless you have another idea." Hestia nodded. "So you are going to need to raid a village or something else soon." I nodded.

"And you will need to convince the civilian crew that slavery is acceptable which is going to be much harder then the job I am going to be doing. "

Hestia nodded. "Yeah. It would help if the senior expedition members took slaves for themselves to signal the rest that it's the best choice for our future."

I sighed. "I guess it's for the best. If some of the senior officers get themselves a bed toy the boots and lab coats would get used to seeing these things happening." Hestia smirked. "You know that this includes you Jackson."


End file.
